The Days I Wanted For Us
by Tauriel-4ever
Summary: Charlie Weasley had a problem. He was in love with his best friend Tonks. Totally cliché, right? At one point, she had loved him too, but then he moved to Romania, and didn't see her again for over four years. By the time he came back to London, she had already gotten married and had two kids. Charlie's problem: he can't move on, no matter how hard he tries.


Charlie's POV

"Dora? You hanging in there?" I ask my best friend from childhood. We had just gotten back to Dora's place after the funeral. The funeral for her husband of fifteen years, who was killed by her Uncle, a known former Death Eater who had just been released from Azkaban.

"Charlie I have five children, I don't have a choice but to 'hang in there'." She snarks back, with a little more venom than I think she intended. "I'm sorry Charlie, I didn't mean that, it's just really hard right now."

"I understand, you just lost your husband, the father of your children, and you're under a lot of pressure right now. You have two month-old twins, a four year old who has no clue what's really going on, and two teenagers. That's a lot of stress for one person." As I speak we hear a baby, or rather _babies_ start to cry. I lean in and give Dora a quick hug, trying to make sure she knows that I'm here for her always. "If you need anything just send me a patronus, I'm staying with Bill and Fleur right now."

"Thank you Charlie. I have to go feed the twins, so would you mind just going to check on the boys for me? Mom has Sofia right now, but I haven't had the time to go talk to the boys." I nod, and we go off in our separate directions, she heading towards the nursery, and I to the boy's basement bedroom.

Three years I have spent helping Dora raise her five kids and stay on her feet. Three years spent with my best friend, but getting no closer to her. I long to be with her like we were at Hogwarts. To live in the future I saw where it was our children we were raising, and where we were married. I loved that future, and the only thing that ruined it was my moving to Romania. It's all my fault. God I love her. I love her more than she'll ever know.

"Charlie. I have a question for you." I turn in my chair at the kitchen table, to see Teddy, Dora's seventeen year old son standing in the doorway.

"Yes Teddy-bear? What is it?" I ask, using the nickname Dora gave him when he was three.

"Teddy-bear, really Charlie? It's actually a really important question." Teddy comes into the kitchen and sits across from me.

"Are you in love with Mom." My face, I can only imagine that it now resembles a tomato. How did he figure that out? I mean, I know I tend to wear my emotions on my face, but I didn't think anyone, especially Teddy, would be able to figure it out.

"I am. I always have been. How did you know?"

"The way you look at her. It's the same way the Victoire and I look at each other, and it's honestly kinda the same way you look at a baby dragon."

"Charlie. You're in love with me?" I nearly fall out of my chair at the voice from behind me. Dora was now standing in the doorway.

"Since we were kids." It sounds so cliché, boy falls in love with his best female friend from childhood, but that's how it's always been. I've always loved her, always known she was the only one for me.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Dora comes, slowly, with the expression of one who had the weight of the world on her shoulders, and in a way, she did. She had five kids, all of whom had the ability to change their appearances, so if they wanted to, they could all look identical; she was a high-ranking Auror, so she was often in charge of training and monitoring the low-rankers. So many people relied on her to do her jobs, and now she's finding out that the one who has always been her friend, and been in her house, constantly around her is actually in love with her.

"I used to. When we were still dating. I never stopped loving you, and I never stopped regretting my move to Romania. If I had not left, then maybe I would be the one who married you, maybe everything would be different."

"Oh Charlie. I would have fallen in love with Remus either way. The most that would have changed is that maybe you would have been around my kids when they were younger. I don't want you to regret all that work you did in Romania. You enjoyed it, and it was what you'd always wanted to do."

"Yes Dora, I had always wanted to work with dragons, but I guess I just thought I would be doing it with you. I enjoyed working in Romania, but I missed you while I was there. I missed being around you. You stopped writing. I kept writing to you, but you never responded. Imagine my shock coming back and finding out that you were not only married, but pregnant with Teddy-bear here. You didn't even invite me to your wedding."

"Charlie. I didn't even invite my cousin Leila, and she was one of my other best friends."

"Leila died a year before your wedding. Your mother sent me an owl to let me know. EVEN YOUR MOTHER OWLED ME!" I don't know why I am yelling, but now that started talking to her, it's like I've can't stop,

"Charlie please don't yell. You know how much I hate it when people yell."

"And I hate it when people don't even tell their best friend that their twin sister died! That their cousin died! That they're getting married, having a baby, that they don't love you anymore!"

DORA'S POV

Every word he yells feels like a slap in the face. Every word he yells is true, and I don't know what to say. I pushed him away, and I didn't even realize that he was gone. I missed him, I did, but not enough to notice he wasn't there. I pulled away from everyone, I shrunk into myself when Andy died, and I never really recovered. Remus. He made me feel whole again. Sometimes I think about it. How it took another broken person to fix me. How I didn't even know that I had broken until Remus fixed me. I don't know if Charlie will ever forgive me. Every pain he has felt for these past years has been my fault. I was blinded by loss, and I couldn't even be bothered to notice that my best friend was hurting. Everything I have done hurt him, and now he's gone. As soon as he stopped yelling, he stood up and disapparated.

CHARLIE'S POV

I wanted to go back, but I just couldn't. I couldn't face Dora, not after what-

 **A/N: THANKS FOR READING… (AND YES, THAT'S THE ENDING)**


End file.
